A Star and A Peace Sign
by GleeGeneration23
Summary: Logan gets a tattoo to show his love for Garrett. This is Garrett and Logan slash so if that's not what you like stop here. Please Read and Review.


**Hi Everyone this is yet another one-shot I thought up **

**Please Read and Review and if you want a story written please feel free to send in a PM or leave a review **

**Thank You guys so much for your reviews-they make my day **

**P.S Beck is based on Beck and Jade from Victorious **

* * *

A Star and a Peace Sign

Logan decides to get a tattoo to show his love for Garrett

* * *

It was on a Saturday in March that Logan finally worked up the courage to walk into the shop. It was slightly less intimidating inside then outside, and he was glad. There were chairs and strange metal instruments that looked less dangerous than they should. The furniture was a mixture of gothic and Halloween fright night, with everything either black or a dark purple.

He stepped up to the desk and coughed slightly. The guy behind the desk turned around. He was tall and blonde with half his arm taken up with an impressive bird that seemed to be spitting music notes "Hi" he said brightly "What can I do for you?"

Logan coughed again feeling slightly self-conscious "I have an appointment with Beck?" he said hating the way it came out as a question, the guy turned flipping through a big booking book "You're his eleven o'clock Logan Watson?" he asked grinning again at Logan's nod. "Cool" he said gesturing to the back of the shop "I'll take you to him"

Following the boy to the back of the shop Logan was greeted with a heavy black door which had what looked like a pair of scissors sticking out of them. The boy knocked before opening the door "Beck" he called "I've got your eleven o'clock Logan Watson"

There was the sound of scuffling and then Beck came into view. He was tall with thickly layered black hair which was set of by his tan skin. He was wearing dark wash jeans black converse and a plain black T-Shirt. His arm was covered in what looked like a giant pair of scissors with word swirling around them.

Beck smiled at him "Hey Logan come sit down" sitting down on one of the chairs Logan waited for Beck to speak "So" he said smiling "I hear you just want a star on your wrist" Logan nodded once "just a plain outline of one, I don't want it coloured in or anything" beck nodded "Is there a reason behind it" he said spraying Logan's wrist with disinfectant. Logan nodded "It's for my boyfriend" he said "Were not ready to go public yet so I thought that a tattoo would be a nice way to show him I love him," he paused dreamily "he's the only star in my sky"

Beck grinned at him unwrapping the tools "that's sweet" he said pointing to the piece on his arm "I got this done when my girlfriend Jade was pregnant with our second, I've got two sons Bentley and Dayton" Logan smiled at him as Beck switched the needle on "Ok" he said "this might hurt but remember to stay completely still ok"

The needle was a disconcerting sound and Logan found that it was easier just to shut his eyes and not look. All in all it took Beck less than half an hour to get the outline of a star not much bigger than the size of a quarter on the inside of his wrist.

When Beck was done he wiped and bandaged the tattoo, gave Logan a pamphlet on taking care of the tattoo and packed him off, with a smile. Now he just had to tell Garrett.

* * *

It had been two weeks since the tattoo and Garrett hadn't said anything other than who had done the tattoo. Lindy and Jazmine and Delia didn't know the meaning of the tattoo but all thought it was cool and while his parents had been slightly angry but mollified by the fact that the tattoo was small. Logan had told Garrett the true meaning behind the tattoo and was greeted with a few kisses and smiles.

That had been it however. When mentioned Garrett would just smile at the tattoo and would make no effort to touch it or see it. He had begun to avoid Logan, and the blonde boy was heartbroken that a gesture that was supposed to be loving had backfired so drastically.

It was nearly two weeks since Logan had gotten the tattoo and he had heard nothing off Garrett. It had been torture to be honest and then when the Watson's had gone out leaving Logan by himself. He was decidedly unashamed to say the least about how when Garrett's signature tune came on through the phone he threw himself over his bed and to his phone.

"Hello" he said "Garrett?"

"Hey Logan" came the voice of his boyfriend "Are you alone?"

Logan nodded once "Yeah, Yeah I'm alone" he said his words tripping up in their haste to escape "Good" came the short reply "I'm coming over we need to talk" before he could say anything Garrett hung up.

There was a pause as Logan just stared at the phone in shock and a dawning sense of horror. It took a second to compose himself, to stop his hands from shaking and his eyes blurring. Garrett wanted to talk. He knew what that meant, that meant that the tattoo he had stupidly gotten had freaked his boyfriend out and now he wanted nothing to do with him.

He managed to get dressed but as he caught his expression in the mirror he was struck by his reflection. His skin had gone at least three shades lighter than it had this morning, and his eyes were wide, his shoulders were slumped and he already looked like a man who had suffered lost. He was already living what losing Garrett would be.

When Garrett slipped through the back door less than ten minutes later, Logan was sat on the sofa legs curled up around himself. When he looked up the carefully planned speech that he had thought up went out of his mind and he launched himself at Garrett.

"I'm sorry" he half wailed "I didn't think the tattoo would bug you but I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you how much I love you". Garrett stared at him eyes wide.

"I know that babe" he said softly "that hasn't been why I've been acting strangely, this is why" with that Garrett rolled up his sleeve. In the exact same place that Logan had had his tattoo in place a small peace sign. Logan felt his mouth drop open "what the hell is that?" Logan asked

"That's a peace sign I had Beck tattoo on me." Garrett said softly "It's to show you that you're the only piece in my life that brings me peace. It didn't seem fair that you were the only one that got the tattoo."

Logan stared at it before reverently brushing his finger over Logan's tattoo. "Garrett I love you so much" he confessed softly. Garrett grinned, before kissing Logan softly "I love you to Logan, so, so much"

And with that the two of them fell into each other's arms and stayed their all day.

* * *

**Hope you guys all enjoy **


End file.
